Stuck On You
by McAwsome
Summary: Due to a potion gone wrong, Harry and Draco are literally stuck together
1. Potions Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine.

It was the last day before all of the students went home for the christmas holidays.

"I cant believe Snape assingned us potions partners," complained Ron Weasley, in between bites of egg and bacon.

"Oh well, at least you got Neville, i got stuck with Crabbe." whined Hermione Granger.

"I dont know what you two are complaining about, at least you dont have to work with Malfoy!" laughed Harry Potter.

"Oh well, sticking potions are easy, and Malfoy is Snapes favorite, you'll be fine." replied Hermione, just as the bell rang dismissing them to double potions.

About an hour into the class, Harry noticed that their potion was bubbling more than it should have been. A second later, the whole thing exploded, sending Harry flying into Malfoy.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" shouted Malfoy, "Ugh, you got that crap all over me!"

"Right, well, um, get off of me." replied Harry, Malfoy tried, but they were stuck tight.

Snape took ten points from Gryfindor, and sent them to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry boys, theres just nothing i can do, you'll just have to wait untill it wears off." announced Madam Pomfrey, after thouroughly examening the situation.

"How long does that take?" asked Harry, "and more importantly, since we're stuck back to back, how do we put our clothes back on?"

"Normally, the potion takes six months to wear off, any way, you can wear your own pant, but you'll have to share a shirt." she replied,"but I'd suggest that you stay here a week."

"Couldnt you just pull us apart" asked Harry.

"Do you value the skin on your back?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Couldnt you fix it?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes, but it cant be done. You guys used Frog warts in your potion instead of toad moles. Now its too strong." she replied. there was a knock at the door, and Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked in. Harry made a grabb for the sheet, but Malfoy grabbed it first, so Harry grabbed a pillow and hung on for dear life. The girls blushed.

"Sorry, but we wanted to see if you were okay." said Hermione, "Um, hi Draco."

"Dont talk to me Mudblood!" growled Malfoy.

"Can I hex him?" asked Harry

"Sorry." said Madam Pomfrey, sympathetically.

Ron walked over, grabbed Harry and Draco's shoulders, and pulled untill they screamed in pain.

"Told you it wouldnt work." said Madam Pomfrey.

"Hey Ginny, could you toss me my pants?" asked Harry. The girls left the room as the boys dressed from the waist down. Then, Madam Pomfrey came in carrying a huge, hot pink sweat shirt with the words TACO SHAK on the front and back.

"I'm not wearing that!" shrieked Malfoy.

"Fine, go naked." replied Madam Pomfrey.

"Wear the Bloody shirt arse hole!" muttered Harry.

"I dont know what your hiding, but I'm dead sexy!" exclaimed Malfoy.

"Your dead alright," Harry muttered under his breath, "Can I please hex him?"

"Sorry." replied Madam Pomfrey, sympathetically.

When the boys were fully dressed, they left the hospital wing, only to face an entire batch of new obstacles.


	2. Heads or Tails?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. DONT SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Here's the much awaited Chapter 2. Laugh with me: bwa hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Cough hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Breath hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha DOT DOT DOT

By the time they left the hospital wing, it was time for lunch (dinner, whatever).

Immediatly apon entering the great hall, Harry headed for the Gryfindor table and Malfoy headed for the Slytherin table, only to be reminded that they were stuck tightly together.

"We're sitting at my table Potter!" declared Malfoy.

"Dont count on it Malfoy." replied Harry, moving in the direction of the Gryfindor table, Draco was once again going to the Slytherin table.

"This is only going to work if you do everything I say Potter." hissed Malfoy.

"Cant you guy's alternate?" asked Hermione, "You know, sit with Gryfindor at lunch and Slytherin at dinner (supper, whatever.)?" Both Harry and Draco fixed her with a nuclear death stare.

"Stay out of it Herms." muttered Ron. Hermione opened her mouth to respond, then shut it.

"Malfoy, we're gonna have to solve this the way all great men solve big problems." announced Harry.

"Ask a woman?" asked Ginny.

"No," (ME: DUN DUN DUN). "flip a coin. Heads Gryfindor, Tails Slytherin." Malfoy nodded -- Big pause while writer flips a coin-- (Heads).

Mlafoy pulled out a coin, Ron grabbed it.

"Hey, this is a double tailed coin!"

"Fine, we'll use one of mine." Harry flips a coin, "Heads, we're sitting with Gryfindor."

"No fair! You cheated!" shouted Draco.

"Professor McGonagall, is this an ordinary coin?" asked Harry.

"Yes Potter, Your coin is normal." replied McGonagall as she walked away.

Just as Harry and Draco sat down at the Gryfindor table the bell rang and they had to go to divination.

"Give me back my coin Weasley!" growled Malfoy as he and Harry slowly walked up the stairs to Professor Trelawny's classroom.

"No, I am a prefect and I am confiscating it." replied Ron. Draco gave Ron the finger, returned the gesture.

For the first time in his life, Harry was happy to be seated in the back row of the Divination classroom.


	3. Hold my Hand

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.

Chapter 3, enjoy.

Seated in the back of the stuffy, dimly lit divination classroom, Draco Malfoy figited. It was next to impossible to find a comfortable position to sit in because he was stuck back to back with Harry Potter.

Suddenly he had an idea, maybe he couldnt pull himself away from Potter, but maybe they could rearrange themselves so that they would be side by side.

As it turned out, they had a lot more freedom under the potion then they had thought, as long as they were still touching somewhere, it didnt matter what they did.

Unfortunatly, the best thing for them to do was hold hands. This way, they were only touching at the hand, leaving the rest of their bodies to do what ever they wanted.

Draco looked over at the boy beside him, expecting Harry to be grateful to him for this ingenius solution to their sticky little problem. Instead, Harry was asleep. Draco looked at him in disgust, then leaned back in his chair, and was asleep in minutes.

However, both boys were soon awakened when an extremly annoyed Professor Trelawny slammed a large book down on their desk.

"...As I was saying, people born in July are ten times more likely to become gay than any others. Infact, most dark haired boys prefer blonds. Take Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy for instance," said Trelawny, Harry became aware of the fact that he appeared to be holding Draco's hand, just as the entire class turned to look.

"Just look at their shameless display of affection," continued Trelawny, indicating their interlocked hands.

"We're not gay!" shouted Draco, "We're just stuck together!"

"Denial is the first stage of acceptance." Commented Trelawny.

"But we're not gay! Our sticking potion blew up!" shouted Harry. All of the students laughed hysterically.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N its short, sorry.


	4. My Place of Yours?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!

Chapter 4.

When Divination finally ended, Harry and Draco found themselves faced with another delima similar to the one they had had at lunce. Their next two classes were Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology, but since it was snowing so hard outside, they had these periods free. Most of the students were going back to their common rooms. Harry pulled his coin out again.

"I'm calling it this time." announced Draco, "Heads." Harry tossed the coin into the air and caught it as it came down. He looked at it.

"Heads." groaned Harry. Draco threw his/their hands in the air and did a victory dance. Then he and Harry walked down the hall as fast as they could, amidst calls of:

'aw dont they make such a cute couple,"

"Potter and Malfoy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," and their personal favorite

"oh look, they're holding hands, isnt that sweet."

When they arrived at the Slytherin tower, malfoy gave the password (Potter must die) and they entered.

"What's he doing here?" asked Crabbe.

"Our potion blew up and we're stuck together." glared Malfoy, as Pansy Parkinson ran up to him in tears, followed by and angry group of Slytherin girls.

"How could you domp me for Potter?" she cried.

"I didnt, we're stuck together!" shouted Malfoy.

"If you dont like him, leave him!" shouted Parkinson.

"No, we're literally _stuck_ together." said Harry, demonstrating how he Couldnt get away from Malfoy.

"Shut up Potter!" shouted the entire Slytherin common room. Luckily, it cleared out in a couple of hours.

Later that night, they went to dinner, where they sat with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred George, Neville, and Luna, who were the only other people that were staying for the holidays.

Professor McGonnigall was eating in her office, so they had the Great Hall to themselves, so they decided to have some fun.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Truth or Dare the pointless chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, Neither is Taco Bell.

A/N this is kind of a filler chapter, it hold very little significance to the story, by it is somewhat intertaining, if you are really bored.

Hermione had decided that the table was too quiet, so Ginny suggested that they play Truth or Dare, everyone agreed.

However, before they got any farther, Professor McGonnigal had com in and announced that they would be sleeping in sleeping bags in the Great Hall over the Holidays because the towers were being fumigated.

Once she left, everyone formed a circle.

"I think we should establish some rules." announced Draco.

"I agree," replied Harry, "and rule number one should be, no rules."

"I second that." replied Fred, "And third." added George.

"We need something to spin." said Luna.

"Here's a spork." said Harry.

"A what?" asked Ron.

"A spork, its like a mixture between a spoonand a fork, muggles use them at Taco Bell to eat beans." replied Harry, taking the wrapper off of the spork and placing it in the center of the circle. He gave it a spin, and it landed on Neville. Neville spun the spork and it landed on Draco.

"Draco, truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you wear boxer's or breifs?" the weasley twins snickered to each other, they already knew this because of repeatedly failed wedgies.

"Neither." replied Draco, "I dont wear underwear, they throw off my groove." he spun the spork, and it landed on Fred.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss George on the lips."

Fred and George wrapped themselves around each other and kissed passionatly, they appeared well practiced (they get dared to do this alot.) It looked like they were about to go at it right there.

"Ew, Twincest!" cried Genny. Fred blushed as he spun the spork.

"Harry, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to finish the game wearing nothing but your underwear." replied Fred. Harry stripped down and spun the spork, which landed on Ron.

"Dare."

"I dare you to dye yourself blue for the rest of the Holidays."

"Fine naked boy, but you'd better not take pictures." replied Ron.

They continued playing until they all passed out in the circle.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N REVEIW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Fight Fight Fight!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!

Then next morning, Ginny Weasley was the first to wake up, and she alone could see the true hilarity of the situation. Fred, George, Harry and Malfoy were in a large clump hugging each other, and of course, Harry was not wearing clothes.

Ginny giggled to herself as she crawled over to the clump of boys, she poked Harry in the ribs. He tried to shout, but Ginny clamped her hand tightly over his mouth. Harry kicked Malfoy, who woke up and punched him. Ans so, they got into a muggle brawl.

It was quite awkward, because they were stuck together, but they some how managed to rip themselves apart, taking large amounts of their skin with them.

El Fin

A/N well, thats it, reveiw and let me know what you thought. I know that the ending is kind of disappointing, but most endings usually are. Read my other story, including, but not limited to: The Break Up, Randomly Random Randomness and others. Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
